PJO lemons
by Nightpoppy of Thunderclan
Summary: A collection of lemony, lusty PJO pairings! Don't like, don't read! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This pairing is probably the most popular, so….enjoy! Please review! Ideas welcome! If the pairing you like is done, you can tell me in your reviews.**

* * *

Annabeth groaned and climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes. A terrible nightmare had woken her, and she shuddered from the fresh memory of it. Pulling on a robe, she slipped out of the Athena cabin and into the Poseidon cabin. Percy's cabin.

"Percy?" she whispered, standing by the doorway. "Are you awake?"

Percy mumbled something and turned his bleary eyes towards her. "I am now," he replied, yawning. "What's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream," Annabeth said, embarrassed.

"Aww, come here." Percy shifted over to make room for her. Annabeth gratefully climbed into his bed, and snuggled into his arms, breathing in his scent. She loved the way he smelled like the sea…

Percy kissed her head, and she smiled up at him, and kissed him on the lips. They stayed that way until Annabeth broke away.

Percy's sea green eyes twinkled with amusement, knowing very well that she could not hold her breath very long. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Stop smirking seaweed brain!"

Annabeth gasped when she felt Percy's hand on stomach.

"Oh. You are such a bad boy!" she moaned.

"I've been waiting for this day for ages." Percy said into her hair. His hand crept up and traced the edge of her bra. Annabeth gasped again, this time louder.

Percy's hand went to the clasps of her bra, but instead of undoing it, he fingered it and took his hand away.

"Percy….!" Annabeth moaned, her pussy starting to feel wet. "Please…"

But Percy ignored her, and prodded her breasts. With a growl of frustration, Annabeth took Percy's shirt off, hoping that he would do the same for her. She marveled his muscular arms and abs, and smiled when his fingers tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

" Percy, please!" Annabeth gasped.

Percy slowly tugged her shirt off, and stared at her D-cup bras. Annabeth blushed and curled closer to him. She shifted slightly when Percy rolled on top of her. Annabeth, while kissing Percy, carefully took off his pants, and smirked when she felt something poke through his boxers. Still kissing, Percy unclasped Annabeth's bra, and threw it onto the ground. He cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples. Annabeth moaned through the kiss, and felt a wet sensation between her legs.

"P-Percy…!" she moaned. She moved her hands to the edge of his boxers. Annabeth slowly tugged it down, and gasped at his 9 inch dick.

Percy broke away and grinned, taking off Annabeth's underwear. He smirked at her wet pussy.

Getting into a 69 position, Percy started to stroke Annabeth's wet pussy, causing her to moan. Annabeth licked Percy's cock, and he started to deep throat her.

Percy stuck a finger into Annabeth's pussy, and she bucked her hips, moaning. Percy removed his cock from Annabeth's mouth, and positioned himself.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" came the eager reply.

Percy entered her slowly, and she hissed quietly as he broke her barrier. Annabeth grabbed a fistful of Percy's hair.

Percy looked up. "You ok?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yes." Annabeth clenched her walls around Percy's cock. "You can continue now."

Percy nodded and started to thrust into her. Annabeth moaned and bucked her hips. Percy flicked her nipples, and grinned when they hardened. Annabeth moaned and arched her back.

"Percy!"

Percy sucked on a nipple and rolled it around in his tongue while he pounded into Annabeth. She moaned when he hit her g-spot.

"Percy!"

Percy grabbed Annabeth's waist and slammed into her, moaned as their hips slapped against each other. He tried to drive his member deeper into her, causing Annabeth to moan and buck her hips wildly. He slipped a finger in her pussy, stretching it wider. Annabeth arched her back.

"PERCY!"

She climaxed and fell onto the bed. Percy sprayed his cum into her and collapsed beside her.

"That was amazing." Percy gasped, drawing out of Annabeth.

"It was." Annabeth agreed, curling up in his arms.

"I love you." They said in unison.

* * *

**This is my first lemon with actual people, and I worked hard on it. Please review! Ideas are welcome! You can also request a plot. No ropes or gay/lesbian pairings please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! This one I worked really hard on, and I'm quite pleased with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Thalia and Luke were watching a movie together, when Thalia got a really naughty idea. She kissed Luke on the cheek and said, "I'm gonna go change."

"All right, baby." Luke kissed her back. "Ya still want to finish the movie?"

"No." Thalia walked into her room and shut the door. Stripping off her clothes, she picked out a lace, see-through-ish bra and out it on. Then she chose a matching underwear and smiled as she opened the door.

"Oh Luke," she said seductively. "I'm finished."

Luke turned and gaped at her, his eyes widening and shock. Thalia smiled and walked over to him, swaying her hips.

"Hey." She whispered, sitting down next to him.

"Tha-Thalia!" Luke blinked. "You look… lovely."

"Why thank you." Thalia leaned against Luke's shoulder. "When are you gonna change?"

"I thought you might want to change for me." Luke said, grinning slyly.

Thalia giggled and slipped her hand under Luke's shirt and took it off. Luke smirked and pulled off his pants himself, then pulled Thalia onto his lap.

"You are so bad," he said, nuzzling her.

"Oh I know," Thalia said. "But I can't help it."

Luke slyly stuck a hand in Thalia's underwear and stroked the folds of her pussy.

Thalia gasped and moaned and bucked her hips, growing wetter and wetter. "Luke!"

"Yes?" Luke's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Just- ugh!" Thalia moaned. She scrambled off Luke and got up.

"Where are you going?" Luke looked disappointed

Thalia smiled sexily and leaned against the table, opening up her legs and showing him her pussy.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Yes." Came the reply

Luke grabbed her hips and slammed into her. "How does that feel?"

"So good!" Thalia screamed. She bucked her hips. "More!"

Luke pounded into her, stretching her core with his ten inch long and 2 ½ thick cock. "Oh yeah baby!" he groaned, slamming into her over and over.

Thalia gave one last buck and climaxed, screaming with pleasure when Luke shot his seed into her.

He pulled out of her and kissed her before going into her bedroom.

"Wanna go again?"

* * *

**Ok, sorry that it's really, really short. Do any of you want one where the girl gets pregnant and has a baby?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update in a long, long, long, long loooong time. Here is Jason x Piper. This one is really bad, so sorry.**

* * *

Jason remembered that he had a really big, private swimming pool back at the Roman camp. He smiled as he recalled what the first thing he did there was…

* * *

"Wanna go swimming, Piper?" Jason asked his girlfriend. It was a hot summer, and he was bored.

"Oh, sure," Piper replied, shutting the book she was reading. "Let me change first."

Jason nodded and went back to his room, where he put on his swim trunks. He figured that he wouldn't wait for Piper to come and then go in the water. The sparkling blue was so tempting. Jason splashed into the water. He wasn't good at swimming, but he liked the feel of the water against him.

"I'm here." Piper's voice startled him.

Jason whirled around to see Piper in her swimsuit. The top was too small for her D-cup breasts, and he liked that. Piper winked at him sexily and dove into the water next to Jason. Jason couldn't help it; he grabbed Piper and kissed her fiercely. Piper melted into his arms.

Jason stroked that folds of her pussy, and Piper moaned. She stuck her hand in Jason's trunks, wrapping a hand around his fully erect dick. Jason pulled off her pants, and Piper yanked of his trunks. Jason' gaze went up to her bikini. Piper blushed under her gaze, and gasped when Jason ripped off her bikini. Jason wasn't known for his patience, and as he started to suck on Piper's nipples, she moaned as he stuck a finger in her pussy.

Jason stopped only to say "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," Piper answered, arching her back in pleasure.

"Good," Jason grunted, positioning himself. "Ready? It will hurt,"

Piper nodded. "Yes!"

Jason entered her with one swift move. Piper screamed and moaned at the same time. Blood floated on the pool surface. Jason ignored her, knowing that Piper didn't mind the pain too much. He thrust in and out of her.

Piper bucked her hips, moaning. Jason grabbed her breast and pinched them. Piper couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and cummed. Jason squirted his sperm into her, and pulled out. Piper climbed to the edge of the pool and splayed her legs. Jason licked his lips and buried his face into her pussy, licking it and sucking it.

"You taste so good!" he mumbled.

Piper moaned at the vibration of his voice, and cum went everywhere. Jason drank it up greedily, and switched spots with Piper. Piper grabbed Jason's penis and started to give him a blowjob. Jason squirted his cum into Piper's mouth, and she swallowed it all.

When they were done, Jason carried Piper to her room for another round.

* * *

**Like I said, really bad. Please review! And also check out my Kane Chronicles lemons!**


End file.
